One Grandfather Is Better Than Two
by BertieTiger
Summary: *grins* bottom!House is my fix! When an unexpected guest shows up at House & Wilsons doorstep, he takes no time in showing his opinion of Rory. Part of my 'Rory' mpreg verse.


_The second fic in my little 'Rory' verse, with some lovely smut at the end. Rory is 18 months old here._

_Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except for Rory._

_

* * *

_

It was a warm summer's day, and from Wilson's view in the kitchen it was only going to get better. Rory was splashing about in his paddling pool, enjoying the cool and strange sensation of the water. And sitting with him was House, clad in his swimming trunks and looking rather happy as he watched his son splash water onto his chest.

"Bwash!" Rory exclaimed as he smacked his tiny hands down into the pool, spraying water around. House grinned and tapped the little boys' nose with his finger. Rory gasped up at House before laughing.

"Come here you!" House pulled the boy onto his lap and tickled his sides. Wilson walked out from the kitchen; two cans of lemonade and Rory's baby cup in hand, and smiled at the sight of his little family. Greg was holding Rory high above his head, grinning up at his son who was squealing with delight and waving his tiny hands and feet around.

"Momma!" Rory said, his arms making grabbing motions towards Wilson as he came into his line of sight. Setting the drinks on the grass, he happily took Rory out of Houses grasp and bounced him on his hip. House turned to face them both and took a sip from his can. It was just a perfect afternoon. He could have sworn he saw Wilson take pictures with his camera earlier on, most likely to send to their parents. That was the only way that John House knew what his grandson looked like – he never joined Blythe when she drove down to see them, furious as he was that his only grandchild was the result of male pregnancy. Both House & Wilson agreed that Rory most certainly did not need someone like that around while he was growing up – when he was older he could make the decision for himself.

"Daddy!" He was distracted from his thoughts by Rory poking his shoulder. Turning to his son, House smiled. Towelling him dry before dressing him in a t shirt and jeans, he carried Rory inside to get some lunch. As was the norm these days, Rory preferred to sit on his daddy's lap than in his high chair, and get his crumbs all over Houses jeans.

"What time is your mom getting here, Greg?" Wilson asked, with his mouth full of cheese sandwich. Inwardly, House groaned. While he enjoyed watching Rory have fun with his grandmother, she told her son what his father was doing – which often involved spreading vicious rumours of 'his crippled, fag son, the Jew and the freak.'

"In about an hour." He grumbled. With one arm he tightened his hold on Rory who was happily munching on his jam slice, and with the other he reached for his cheese sandwich. Wilson sighed, set his lunch on the table and slid an arm around his lovers' waist.

"It'll be fine, Greg. It's only for a couple of hours." He said, setting Greg's & Rory's empty plates on the table, before scooping his son into his arms and leading Greg into their living room.

* * *

They passed the hour by playing with Rory and his stuffed animals. Greg managed to get lost in this make-believe world where lions and tigers under the command of Lord Rory are coming to get him, and James was the damsel in distress. But soon he heard the crunch of the gravel as Blythes' car pulled into the drive. James crawled over to Greg and gave him a gentle kiss, before picking Rory up and getting to his feet. Greg flashed him a quick smile as he stood up, and opened the door to Blythe. And her husband.

When he saw John, his heart started thudding in his chest and he slightly tightened his grip on his cane. He glanced at his mother, and saw that her expression was one of guilt and nervousness.

"You'd better come in." Greg mumbled as he walked back into the kitchen, leaving his parents to shut the door. When James saw the look on his lovers face he was confused, but before he could ask any questions John House led his wife into their kitchen. James froze when he saw him, and tightened his hold on Rory, even though his son was reaching towards Blythe.

"Is this him?" John asked, staring at Rory. Greg gently lifted his baby from James' grasp and cradled him in his arms, turning to face his father.

"Yeah. This is your grandson." He glanced down at Rory, and smiled down at him. "This is my son."

"He's a freak." Greg's head snapped up at his father's words. Sure, he expected insults – but not in front of his son. He should have known. "He shouldn't be allowed to live!"

Greg was fuming. Calmly, he handed Rory over to James with instructions to go to their bedroom and stay there. James seemed reluctant to leave his lover – just as Rory was reluctant to leave his daddy - but a reassuring smile convinced him and he left. Blythe dithered for a few seconds, before following James – and House was grateful. He didn't want his mother hear what he had to say. After closing the kitchen door Greg turned to face John.

"Now you listen to me. Don't you fucking _dare_ say a bad word about my child. He's already worth ten of you! He has every damn right to live! After what you did to me, you come to my house and insult my son? Well let me tell you something. You insult my son, you insult me." Greg leant heavily on his cane, his heart racing. John looked startled, but not for long.

"'After what I did'? You were a difficult child, Greg, and needed to learn some respect! I did what had to do! So what if I am insulting you? You've become such a fucking pansy since you've been with James! This lifestyle isn't good for you! I'm sure out there is a nice family who would take the boy in and raise him properly."

"Well that's tough shit, because James & I are his parents, and we're doing a perfectly fine job! Rory's not going anywhere! I love James, and I love my son – and I wouldn't trade my family for anything." They both stared each other down, before Greg's patience snapped. "You know what? Get the hell out of my house. And out of my family's life." John House scoffed, before storming out of the house, slamming the door on his way out. Greg breathed a sigh of relief as he collapsed onto the work-top for a minute, before heading to his bedroom.

* * *

Opening the door, he smiled when he saw Rory showing Blythe all of his stuffed toys that had made their way into his parents' bedroom. Just as he was about to scan for James, the very same had him in a crushing embrace. House grinned into his neck before sliding his arms around his lovers' waist.

"You okay?" James whispered. He felt his lover shake his head in response, and his heart sank. "It'll be alright, Greg." He mumbled. House then turned to face Blythe, unable to quench the trembling in his voice as he spoke.

"Mom... can you put Rory down for his nap please? And make sure he falls asleep?" The woman smiled and gathered up her grandson. As she passed Greg she kissed his cheek before giving House & Wilson a chance to kiss their son.

"Of course, I was just about to head off anyway. You should be proud of yourselves. He's perfect. Your father won't be best pleased that I'm proud of you, Greg, but if I have to choose between John and my grandson... well let's just say that you'll be seeing a lot more of me!"A smile crept across Greg's' face as he looked at his mother.

"Thanks, Mom." He whispered, and they couldn't help but smile. Wilson shut the door after her, and then turned to face Greg as the man once again buried his face in his neck and wrapped his arms around him.

"He's evil!"Greg moaned into his lovers' neck. "He's not a freak; he's just a _little baby!_"

"Sshh... I know, Greg." James said, rubbing circles on his back. "But he's gone now, and he's never coming back. He's not going to bother us again." He lifted Greg's head from his shoulder, and kissed him. Hard. James began to lead him to their bed, stripping each other of their clothes on the way. James carefully lowered Greg onto the bed, and then kissed his way up his lovers' chest until he found his mouth. Greg pulled his lover on top of him and ran his hands up and down Wilson's thighs. A moan escaped from Greg's mouth when he felt warm, slippery fingers circling his entrance. He hadn't even noticed Wilson going for the lube. As Wilson prepared him Greg grappled onto his lovers shoulders, breathing rapidly into the crook of his neck.

"Ready?" Wilson whispered, smiling at the eager nod he got in return. He plunged his tongue down Houses throat as he slid inside him, eyes going wide at the sensation building up in his dick. House wrapped his legs around Wilsons in an attempt to push him in further, groaning when he felt his prostate get brushed ever so slightly. He broke away from the kiss to bury his face in Wilsons shoulder, gasping for breath.

"_Harder_." House breathed into his ear before taking Wilsons earlobe between his teeth. To retaliate, Wilson latched on to his lovers' neck and began sucking at the pulsing jugular. House cried out, but there was more to come as Wilson then pounded into House, slamming his dick into his prostate again and again. Both men were building up fine layers of sweat, causing their bodies to slide against each other with every movement. And each of those movements created even more friction for Houses member; trapped between their slick abdomens and pulsing. Houses mouth slid across Wilsons face leaving a wet trail along the way until he could latch onto his lips. Wilson wasn't sure that he was going to last much longer, so he reached down and ran his hand up and down Houses erection, frenzying his thrusts on the way. With each thrust, House struggled to not cry out in pleasure – their son was sleeping next door after all – but as soon as Wilson angled his final assault so he hit his prostate just _there,_ he lost that fight and empted himself into the tight space between their bodies, crying out Wilson's name. As House rode out his orgasm, his muscles clenched around Wilson, whose eyes bulged in shock as he unexpectedly shot his release deep into his lover.

* * *

When they were both finished, Wilson carefully slid out and off of House and hurried to clean them off. When he came back from the bathroom, he found House sitting on the bed, feet on the floor and smiling right at him. Wilson smiled back as he made his way over to his lover, sitting beside him and pulling him onto his lap. Running his hands up and down Houses biceps, Wilson leaned up to meet Houses lips in a slow kiss.

"_Daddyyy!_" Until a shriek came out of the baby monitor on Houses side of the bed. House broke the kiss and sighed, his forehead coming to rest on his lovers. Wilson snuck one more kiss in before helping House stand up and find some pyjama pants for him to throw on. Before House went off to Rory's bedroom, he turned and hugged Wilson for all he was worth. As House entered his son's bedroom, his gaze softened at the sight of his baby's red cheeks and puffy eyes. Scooping Rory up into his arms and hugging him close to his chest, House uttered soothing words into his ear as his son was clinging to House for all he was worth.

"It's okay baby, Daddy's here. Daddy's got you."


End file.
